Canon Character (Chizuru Yukimura)
Info This will be the page to know about Chizuru Yukimura, although depending on the amount of people that join, she may or may not be played. Chizuru Yukimura General Chizuru Yukimura (雪村 千鶴 Yukimura Chizuru) is a pure-blooded oni, or demon, and the only female in the Shinsengumi. After being taken in by the Shinsengumi, she becomes a medic, cook, messenger, and attendant for the organization. Appearance Chizuru is a young woman with medium brown hair that stops inches below her shoulders, brown eyes, and her height is around 5'1" or 155 cm. She dresses as a boy as directed by Hijikata to avoid any disruption of order in the organization. Chizuru wears an azalea pink shirt and grey pants, and wears her hair in a ponytail. In episode 8 and the OVA videos, she dresses as a geiko in a red and green kimono with a gold obi that is tied in a bow in front of her middle. Her hair is done up in a geiko fashion and she wears makeup that whitens her face. At the end of season 2, she changes into a red, white, and black western outfit. Personality Chizuru Yukimura is a gentle, caring, soft-spoken girl and is also humble and shy. She hardly ever speaks her mind unless driven to by her concern for others. Her compassion often leads her to inquire about others' well-being. Chizuru is also quite fearless, yet is hesitant to fight, and she hardly ever gets angry. She is often the first one to show emotion when something tragic occurs. Chizuru comes to care quite a lot for the Shinsengumi leaders as she spends time with them and learns of their ideals. History Chizuru was born into the Yukimura Clan. A demon clan residing in the East of Japan. It is revealed that a few unknown years after her and her twin brother, Kaoru, were born, the Yukimura Clan was attacked by humans. Chizuru and Kaoru escaped with their lives, courtesy of Kodo Yukimura. But shortly after, Chizuru and Kaoru were separated because of the government finding the last survivors of the Yukimura Clan. In her years before the setting of the game, she lived in a small place in Edo, where her father, Kodo, was a doctor, specializing in western medicine and helping nearby neighbors. She had never known about her twin brother in her years living with Kodo and had lived a satisfying life with her father, never knowing her mother. It is also assumed that somewhere during this time, Chizuru was given the Yukimura Clan's treasure, a kodachi, and was taught to learn how to defend herself with it, never knowing its significant meaning to the Yukimura Clan. Skills & Abilities Being the daughter of a doctor, Chizuru possesses some medical knowledge, which seems to expand as she helps Yamazaki treat wounded soldiers. She is also reliable in relaying messages and is good at cooking and cleaning. As an oni, she has the ability to heal quickly from injuries and is implied to have somewhat of a sixth sense, as in episode 6, she was able to sense Kazama and his henchmen. She is skilled with a kodachi, a short sword, having learned how in a dojo to defend herself, yet she is rarely seen using it.